


和猫谈恋爱的办法

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [40]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 温柔捕获的后续番外
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Solo从没养过宠物，而在字面意义上地拥有了一只猫之后，且此猫还和男友合二为一存在，Solo也一度非常天真地以为，对待这段略显复杂的恋爱关系，只需要在原来的基础上灵活地改动一下即可。Chris想当猫的时候，就把他当成猫，他想变回人的时候，咳，他们就转换到亲密模式。多么简单。

但问题是，另一个人似乎并不这么想。Solo很快发现，相比起两人相处，Chris似乎更喜欢以猫的身份待在他身边。

他们的第一次“惊喜”约会，除了确认他们确实彼此有意这一点，基本上没有实质性的进展。Solo也完全没料到，第二天他回到自己的公寓时，一进门就看见沙发上卧着一只大猫，听见他进来便缓缓起身迎上来。

Solo把险险要出口的一声咒骂吞回去。他深吸气让自己冷静一下，猫淡定地望着他，就好像在过去的每一天它都是这样等着他回家似的。Solo也只好把逼到喉咙口的质问咽了回去。

那天晚上，公寓里气氛略显尴尬。Solo屡屡想要说点什么，又不知道怎么开口。一切仿佛又回到了他一开始把猫带回来那时候。只是这一次，猫明显比之前要主动黏人了，Solo在厨房给他们俩准备食物时，它就大大方方地蹲在一边看，也不再遮遮掩掩了。

就连Solo进了浴室，过了一会它也跟了进来。Solo不由大囧，下意识地往浴缸里缩了缩。他和猫面面相觑，猫严肃地盯着他了一会，又转身出去。Solo完全摸不着头脑。

等他洗好澡，系了一条浴巾出去，坐在沙发上用毛巾擦着头发，忽然觉得脚边蹭过什么，一低头，猫就蹲在他面前，端端正正地仰头看他。Solo终于认输了。

“你到底想要什么？”他问。

猫的回答是一跳上了沙发，Solo困惑地看着它，直到它开始往自己腿上爬。“哦，”他恍然大悟，继而哭笑不得。好吧。

他把毛巾丢开，往沙发上一躺，猫立即从善如流地爬了上来，趴在他身上，两只毛茸茸的大爪子还按在他胸前。

“你知道你很重吗？”Solo不是很认真地质问，猫在他颈侧蹭来蹭去，呼噜着用脸来磨蹭他。Solo笑了，没见过这样强行躺上身就撒娇的，不过……“好吧，这样也不是不行。”

那天晚上，等Solo看着猫施施然走进他的卧室，轻巧地跳上床尾，已经完全不惊讶了。

“我记得我们明明说好了，你不准进卧室。”他半真半假地说，只想看看它是什么反应。猫嘴巴抿得紧紧的，一声不出，却莫名传达出一种委屈和不甘，意志坚定地和他对看，不肯让步，大尾巴还在床上拍打了一下。Solo失笑。

“反正哪里都要是你的地盘就对了，是不是？”他说，无奈地拉开被子。“过来吧。”

八小时后，Solo嘴里带着不知什么时候跑进来的几根猫毛醒过来，发现猫已经不见了，只有厨房里给他留了一份还温热的早餐。

这很快就成了Solo生活中的日常：猫会随机出现在他的公寓，安安静静地当一整晚的宠物，随时随地往他身上挂，然后第二天给他做好早餐就消失。如果不是Solo非常清楚Chris其实只是回去上班了，这基本上就是个现代版本的魔幻田螺姑娘。

随着时间一天天过去，Solo也越发困惑起来，甚至慢慢怀疑Chris那天的表白其实只是自己的误解，他真正的意思是想要一种完全柏拉图式的饲主和宠物之间的相处关系。

虽然严格说来，Solo已经把猫全身都上过手，该摸的也都摸过了，猫也在他身上各种磨磨蹭蹭，一高兴还抱着他脑袋各种舔，Solo却越来越觉得，也许那只是某种动物本能的圈占地盘，标记领地而已。

“为什么猫总爱舔/蹭/喜欢在我身上踩”，类似这样的问题，答案都指向一个：那只是你的猫表示它真的真的很喜欢你的方式，所以，放松，只管拥抱这份爱意吧。

但Solo没法不在意。在人猫关系愈发亲密无间的同时，他们的恋爱关系完全停滞不前，甚至连亲吻都没有。

“这挺好的。”Gaby知道他奇迹般地把猫找回来之后，这么说。“终于决定要养它，对你也是件好事。”

“你指什么？”Solo立即敏感起来，“你也想说我有信任问题所以没办法建立长期关系什么的吗？”

Gaby翻了个白眼，“不，要是你有信任问题，我们早就死无数遍了。你的问题是你想要什么有什么。”

“我有预感这不是在夸我。”Solo说。

Gaby说，“像你这样的男人，想要得到什么太容易了，每一段关系在你看来都毫无挑战性，你总是想要什么就有什么，结果想要的越来越多，最后根本不知道自己想要的是什么。”

Solo发现自己居然在这一点上无法反驳她。“可这和我的猫有什么关系？”

“因为这也是一段稳定而持久，还能提供陪伴还有安全感的关系？你还必须要不断付出，耐心呵护才能得到正面积极回馈？”Gaby说，“大多数男人谈恋爱时甚至有没有足够的细心和耐心定时去处理女朋友堵在浴室下水口的头发。你甚至没办法和它分手，因为你知道它只有你。”

今天才花了一个小时清理公寓各处掉落的猫毛的Solo：“……”

“总之，你开心就好。不过切记，猫是很容易吃醋的，别随随便便就把第二只宠物带回家。它喜欢你身上有它自己的味道，哪怕你身上沾点可疑味道它们都会非常生气。”Gaby最后总结道。

Solo不是没有尝试想要把这段关系带回正轨。问题是，每次猫一爬到他身上，到处蹭来踩去，或者只是摊成一大坨猫毯子，任他怎么乱揉都一动不动时，仿佛冥冥中就有一股神秘力量，让他暂时地失去了思考的能力。直到猫第二天再次上演消失记，他才能再次冷静下来。

这真是太可怕了，Solo捏着猫爪子忿忿地想，这样下去，他根本没办法拒绝它。

但更可怕的是，现在Solo的公寓地板、沙发还有床上基本上到处都是猫毛。下一步他的衣帽间也要沦陷了，他很快就要变成带着满身猫毛出门的那种人了。为什么这明明是一个魔法，变的猫还会掉毛？？？

“我们要处理一下你这个掉毛严重的问题。”他说，猫转过头看他，眼睛猛地睁得溜溜圆。Solo在它弹跳跑开前抱紧它，猫愤怒地发出一声咆哮。它的肉垫软软地按在他脸上，想把他推开。Solo差点要心软。

“你就是个一碰一手毛的掉毛怪，”他从旁边随手捻起一小撮毛，对它展示。猫不动了，但还是气鼓鼓的，“在你的毛把我的公寓淹没前我们得想想办法。”

猫静止了一秒，Solo以为它同意了，一个松懈，猫就从他双臂间溜了出去，飞快地蹿上了高处，Solo只能在下面对着那一个猫屁股望而兴叹。

他伸手戳了戳垂落下来的猫尾巴，尾巴也嗖地缩了上去。

就不信你睡觉的时候也不下来，Solo满怀自信地踱开去。

事实证明，他对猫（或Chris）的估计还是太保守了。

他在浴缸里放好水，人才刚刚躺进去，门外影子一闪，是猫。

Solo不由扬眉，这次猫没有看看就走，而是真真切切地踏了进来。

Solo屏住呼吸，忽然意识到它想要做什么。

他看着猫走近，跳到浴缸边上，这时候才终于显露出一分犹豫，伸一只爪子探了探水温，冷不防Solo握住它的爪子，将它一把拉进浴缸里。

所有的前车之鉴都说明，让Chris来把控他们的节奏，结果就是根本没有任何进展。是时候换手了。

知道是一回事，眼睁睁看着他的猫在他眼前大变活人，视觉上还是带来了不小冲击。Solo呆望着眼前白色水气中渐渐现形的Chris，半晌才记得要把嘴巴合上。他咳嗽一声，又忍不住想笑。Chris本来还别扭着，这时瞪过来。

“你不能——”

“——把你真的当成猫，”Solo顺畅地接道，Chris消了声，“那你要先让我知道你不是。”

浴缸里勉强挤进了两个大男人，都不用怎么动作就让水哗哗往外涌。Chris垂着眼睛看着波动的水面，又抬起眼睛看他，当Solo试探着伸手去摸他的脸时短暂地闭了下眼睛。

但那不是拒绝，他也没躲开。Solo倾身去吻他，Chris配合着微微张嘴，在Solo的手落在他身上时急促地喘息。他们的腿在水下擦碰着，无可避免地纠缠在一起。

他们最终浑身水滴答地转回了卧室。Chris压在他身上，没头没脑地吻他。Solo伸手抓住他的下巴，引导着他把舌头伸进来，一手去摸床头柜，还没摸到，Chris又压上来，用自己的身体把他定在床头。Solo呻吟起来，他们都有点急不可待，Solo几乎都能感觉到自己身体内部因欲求的渴望和愉悦扭结起来。

直到他的手摸到了床单上，那熟悉的触感让他眉头一扭。Solo向后仰头，断开亲吻，看清了那是什么。果然。

他把手举到Chris面前，还有几分湿意的手掌上轻易地黏上了一手猫毛。“为什么你人都变回来了，你之前掉的毛却没有同步消失？”


	2. Chapter 2

Chris也看到了，表情顿时有几分滑稽，他张张嘴，想为自己辩解，又闭上了嘴，看起来也有点委屈。Solo只能容忍地摇了摇头，把他拉回来亲吻，顺便报复地把满手毛都擦到他身上去。Chris也完全没在意。

此刻天时地利人和，Solo意识到，错过这一刻就再也找不到其他更好机会问出那个问题：

“既然你不想只是当我的猫，那为什么之前你总是要保持猫的模样？”他补充说，“不是说那样不好，我也喜欢它在。”

Chris眨了眨眼，不知为什么有点窘。“我……在猫的状态下会更自在些，对周围环境中的一些刺激因素也没有那么敏感。你也知道我就是它，我以为那样会更好。”

Solo恍然，他安抚地抚摸着Chris的胳膊，正想继续被打断的事。又听见Chris声音更低地说：“当我在你身边，总是很容易……那样很尴尬，也很不方便。”

“等等，”Solo没听清，“什么尴尬？”

“我会勃起。猫就没有那样的问题，”Chris深深地皱着眉，“我不想总是显得像个色情狂……为什么你在笑？我没有在开玩笑，我是很认真的。这真的是很严重的问题。”

他越是严肃，Solo就越是笑得滚来滚去，整个人都喘不过气来。他好不容易克制住了自己，滚回去抱住他不高兴的男朋友。“好了好了，对不起，我只是，噗，对不起，我不会笑了。所以你对我有一个很严重的勃起问题，噗嗤，对不起，都是我的错，我马上就来解决这个问题。”

他开着玩笑，把手伸下去，Chris按住他的手。Solo抱住他亲上去，Chris板着的脸慢慢松动了，虽然还是有些不快。Solo又亲了他一口。

“对不起，”Solo说，“我能理解你觉得很尴尬，不过要是你和我在一起一点反应都没有，那我们才真的有大问题了。当然，你要是真的介意，你完全可以选择你最舒服的样子。”

Chris眼神锐利地观察着他脸上的每一个细节，确认他说的是真的。

“……除了尴尬其实也还好，”他承认，“我也喜欢这样。”

Solo冲他眨眼。他的手也在这时突破了Chris的阻挡，握住了他的阴茎，上下滑动着抚慰，很快感觉到它重新焕发生机。

Chris喘息着，抓住了Solo的肩膀。Solo轻咬着他的下巴，猛地一用力把他翻过身去，将他压在身下。Chris的反应比他预期的更好，他的阴茎在他手掌里沉重炙热地跳动着。

“看，”Solo贴着他的嘴唇，一边说一边更用力地撸动他，Chris嘶声呻吟，因快感而呜咽着。“这样不是很好吗？完全用不着尴尬。只要感受就好，你感觉到了吗，对，就是这样，亲爱的，就这样射出来，来吧，为了我高潮吧。”

Chris在他手中抽搐着高潮了，他的身体僵住一瞬，然后瘫软下去。Solo往旁边挪开一点，不想在他精疲力尽的此刻还增加他的负担。他吻着Chris的肩膀，等着他恢复过来。Chris睁开眼睛看着他时，Solo冲他露齿一笑。

“你还没有——”

“嗯哼，”Solo懒洋洋地说，他还硬着，但不怎么着急。他把手懒洋洋地Chris身上四处游走，时不时在眼前大片袒露的肌肤上落下轻吻。

“所以，你不介意我更喜欢变成猫吗？”片刻之后Chris说。

“你不介意我就不介意。”Solo答，“如果你真的认为待在猫的身体里更自在也没关系，不过，我还是要提醒你，猫是会错过一些人才能参与的乐趣的。”

Chris嘴角动了动，他低头朝下看了看，显然在确认他说的“乐趣”。Solo拉过他的手，引导着他握住自己，在那些修长的手指有力地环住收紧时吸了口气，腰胯向前挺动，在他手里冲撞抽插。当他最终颤抖着达到高潮，Chris稳稳地接住了他。

“你说服我了。”Chris在他耳边说，Solo还在努力平复喘息着，只想大笑。他翻转身，把脸埋进Chris的肩颈。

“我知道，我总是很有说服力。”

End


End file.
